With the development of science and technology, touch panels are widely used in various electronic products as a new human-machine interface owing to their advantages of more intuitive and more humane. Nowadays, the touch panels can be primarily classified into resistive type, capacitive type, surface acoustic type and optics type according to different sensing principles.
It is well-known that, due to its advantages of dustproof, wear-resistant and high resolution, the capacitive type touch panel has a wide application range including banking such as ATM and ticketing system, health care, public information and entertainment. However, the capacitive type touch panel has the drawback of wrong operation easily caused by an environmental factor such as static electricity or humidity, for example, when the user's finger 1 touches the capacitive type touch pane in a large area, noise interference would be easily occurred, resulting in the detection accuracy of the touch panel is challenged in some degree.
Therefore, how to suppress the noise effect during a touch point determining process to thereby improve the detection accuracy of touch panel has been an urgent problem needed to be solved.